


Sexuality.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I love this friendship so much, M/M, Sexuality doubts, WeUsFanFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Leedo has doubts about his sexuality and no one's better than Ravn to help him.





	Sexuality.

Having a day off from rehearsals, promotions and recording songs sometimes was boring for them. The six members of ONEUS were so accustomed to having a schedule to follow that, when they had nothing pending, they didn’t know what to do. And that was one of those days when they would beg for a rehearsal, a recording or even a performance for their fans as long as they were not lying on the couch or in bed doing nothing. 

 

It was the case of Geonhak and Youngjo. After having spent the whole morning working together on the lyrics of a new song that they would upload to the elder's Soundcloud account, they had decided to throw themselves into the big puff of the studio and look up at the ceiling, side by side. Leedo was shirtless because of the high temperatures and Ravn had his eyes closed, completely relaxed. Their friendship, formed several years back, gave them the appropriate confidence to be this way and with the silence between them not being uncomfortable. The youngest, bored of lying down —a boy who loves to exercise and boxing can not be asked to be quiet, Youngjo had a hard time accepting that— began to think about certain issues in his head. As for example: at almost twenty-two years of age, he was not clear about his sexuality. He was attracted to women and had sex with some of them. And he had always considered himself straight until, every time he watched Ravn while showering or walking around the apartment without a shirt, his thoughts went from "he's handsome" to "fuck, he's very hot." There was a big difference.

 

"Youngjo" the taller one spoke, his voice lower than usual. It always happened to him when a thought attacked his head and didn’t seem to want to leave.

“Hm?” The man opened one eye and turned his head to look at him, paying attention.

“How did you know you were bisexual? I mean... that you were not confused”

 

Ravn raised an eyebrow and turned his entire body towards the younger. Of all the possible topics of conversation that Leedo could have taken, that was the least he expected. The day he told him that he was bisexual came to his mind. It was not like a confession, because sexual orientation was not something to be regretted, whatever it was, but it was considered an important fact to tell someone who is starting to be your best friend. They were sitting in the studio, recording the song Sh#t that they later uploaded to their Soundcloud account, and talking about couples and so on, the subject arose. At that time Geonhak asked him questions and did not judge him, he simply wanted to know since when he knew it and if that had affected his relationships.. 

 

“Well... I remember that I had always been attracted to boys, but I met a girl that I fell in love with and I realized what defined me the best was bisexuality”

“And… that’s it? Just because you fell in love with a woman?”

“Yes, it is weird because for most people who realize it is usually because they have had relationships or just the other way around, they have always believed that they are heterosexual.

“I get it…”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Is that I have a friend who has always liked girls and has a friend that makes him doubt, because he looks very handsome and...  and does not think he is handsome, but that he’s so hot… and he has doubts.

 

A grin appeared on Youngjo’s face. It was not the first time that Geonhak used the excuse of having a friend to tell him about problems that were happening to him. And he knew him too much to realize it.

 

“And does he have romantic feelings for that friend?”

“No, no, he’s just attracted to him” Ravn noticed how the younger began to get nervous. “And he wants to clarify and know if he is bisexual or not... or if it is simply his mind playing with him”

“Do they trust each other?”

“Hm” Leedo nodded and turned to the other rapper. “Yeah, a lot”

“Then what he can do is talk to him and tell him what's wrong. If he feels so attracted to him, he will want to kiss him when he is near him, so... he can do it and see what happens. If he’s lucky enough, he’ll be free of doubts”

“Do you think that?”

“Well, I would say that he’s already bisexual because of the attraction he’s feeling. But it can also be that he’s confused”

 

Geonhak said nothing more and looked back at the ceiling. His eyes were open and he bit his lower lip with his teeth. His head was going so fast and he did not know how to calm down, like his heart inside his chest. Having Ravn so close talking about that topic had made him nervous. And he would not be able to calm down if the older did not stop looking at him. He could feel his gaze going over him and noticed the mischievous smile he formed. He turned his head back to the other, and needed nothing more than to look at his lips to make his body start shaking. He was definitely bisexual. O Youngjo sexual, because no other boy had ever attracted him in that way.

 

“I can think of a way for your friend to know if it he’s bixsual or not.”

“How?”

 

Without erasing his smile, the older man placed himself on top of his body with one leg on each side and took his face with both hands. His thumbs were on the cheeks of the younger and caressed them gently until they reached the corner of his lips, where they stayed still for a few seconds. Little by little, Ravn was approaching his face and the only answer Leedo was able to give was to close his eyes and wait for what was obvious to come. And he felt his heart speed up again when soft, warm lips clashed with his and began to move. The taller corresponded, he was receiving something that, without being conscious, he had waited for a long time. Youngjo's mouth dominated the kiss and his tongue went through his own without warning, causing both muscles to join in an increasingly stronger battle. Geonhak grabbed the boy's waist then, with strenght, and turned him in that huge puff they were lying on to be on top; and after a few minutes without stopping to kiss him, he separated from the other. The shorter one smiled, licked his lower lip and caught the tallest one with his teeth before speaking.

 

“I think you're bisexual

“Do you think so?”

“Will you deny it to me after kissing me like you just did? Because I want you to shut up and keep doing it” and they resumed the kissing session. And they stopped being bored that afternoon, which they spent between kisses and caresses that went beyond what was allowed. 

 

Years later, Geonhak realized that what he felt for Youngjo was not a simple attraction, but that little by little he was falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> Hope you liked this little drabble. I got suddenly inspired so I wrote it.
> 
> It might have had some mistakes because English is not my first language, I'm sorry.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, they're free!
> 
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
